emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7264 (17th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Megan is told she has high blood pressure and will need tests running on her. The court hearing gets underway. Chas gives Belle a boost after taking Kirin's words to heart. Laurel tells Marlon she's got a job at the café. Amelia asks Ashley to conduct Ruby's memorial but he isn't sure he's ready. Leyla tries to persuade Megan that she's making a mistake getting back with Jai, explaining about his plans to get at Rachel. She's surprised to find out Megan already knows everything and is appalled to discover that Jai lied to her about not planting drugs on Rachel. Megan informs her of her deal with Jai and realises what she's been reduced to. As the doctors return, she asks Leyla to leave. Rishi is impressed with Belle and Kirin's feedback from the focus group. Determined to put things right, Leyla waits for Megan outside the hospital and tells her she's coming to court with her. Ashley decides it's time he returned to work. Harriet is apprehensive. Paddy awkwardly tries to keep Marlon's date interested as she wait for him in the café. Megan and Leyla arrive at the court as Jai is giving his argument for custody of Archie. Rachel is ecstatic as Megan interrupts to tell the court Jai's attempts to bribe her, his torment of Rachel and accuses him of being a bully with Leyla backing her up. Rachel is given full custody of Archie, leaving Rishi furious at Jai's actions. Megan pours salt on Jai's wounds by adding that she was late to the hearing as she had a miscarriage. Chas teases Bernice as she continues to ponder Lawrence's sexuality. Jimmy asks Chas if she could help with cash for the haulage business, mentioning that he might have to make a quick sale on Mill Cottage otherwise. Chas is sorry she is unable to help. Marlon unwittingly walks in on his date and awkwardly tries to let her down gently as Laurel walks in and witnesses their words. Amelia is overjoyed when Ashley agrees to return to work and do the memorial. Jai tries to make things up with Leyla but she tells him she deserves better. Marlon awkwardly explains to Laurel about Paddy's attempts to set him up on a date. She tells him it's fine if he wants to start dating again but he mentions that it would confuse April even more. Realising their complicated living arrangements aren't helping, Laurel suggests she use the money from her mother's will to set herself up with a flat. Megan packs the last of her things from Holdgate Farm. She tells Jai that she's glad she's lost the baby, adding that now she won't get treated the same way as Rachel. As Jai makes his way back into the house deflated, Megan gets into her car and smiles as she pulls out a copy of the baby scan given to her at the hospital earlier in the afternoon, knowing full well that her baby is fine. Cast Regular cast *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Doctor - Matt Jamie *Solicitor - Elizabeth Rider (credited as 'Solicitors') *Solicitor - Huw Euron (credited as 'Solicitors') *Magistrate - Gareth Snook *Julia - Soraya Radford Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and outdoor seating area *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Grounds *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten General Hospital *Hotten Magistrates Court Notes *The events of this episode were set on 14th August 2015. *The unknown child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes